


Dance with me

by Lechatetlabeille



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crying, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2020, Korrasami is Canon, Korvira Week, Korvira Week 2020, Korvirasami, Lesbian Character, Romance, Slow Romance, Yuri, korvira
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechatetlabeille/pseuds/Lechatetlabeille
Summary: No solo de amor se vive, pero el trabajo tampoco lo es todo... ¿Eternos amores con dolores o nuevos deseos con confusos sentimientos?… Dime, Korra ¿Por quién te decidirás? El rumbo de sus vidas cambiará.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato, Korrasami, Korvirasami - Relationship, korvira - Relationship
Kudos: 3
Collections: Korrasami





	Dance with me

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Korra no me pertenece, sus excelentes personajes y grandes aventuras son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko… Y de Nickelodeon.

* * *

_¡¿Tú aquí?!_

Habían dicho impresionadas al unísono, y no era para menos. Después de todo encontrarte a tu exnovia cara a cara habiendo pasado un mes desde aquella incómoda ruptura, dejaba impresionada a cualquiera.

Fue inevitable que a la mente de ambas volvieran los recuerdos de la última vez que habían tenido la gracia o desgracia de ver sus rostros.

* * *

** -Flashback- **

—¡Pero Asami, es la segunda vez esta semana!

—Ya te dije que lo sentía Korra, ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

—¡Que lo sientas en verdad! - espetó alzando las manos con frustración- Por favor, ¿Tanto de cuesta salir un día, un mísero día temprano del trabajo para ir a cenar juntas? ¡Eres la jefa!

—Por lo mismo Korra, soy la jefa. Muy por el contrario, a lo que tú crees, si soy la líder no me puedo dar ratos libres a cada momento sólo porque tú así lo quieres. Debo poner el ejemplo y trabajar duro. Además, últimamente salió un jugoso contrato que…

—¡¿Y a mí que mierda me importan tus contratos?! Yo no te estoy pidiendo que te tomes mil días libres por mí, ¡Solo quiero una maldita noche libre para pasar con mi novia!

—Pues deberían importarte, esos contratos son los que nos dan de comer tanto a mi como a Naga y a ti Korra- espetó con frialdad ya dejándose llevar un poco por su mal humor

Korra sintió un nudo en la garganta ¿Acaso Asami le estaba sacando en cara que ella era la que ganaba dinero y las mantenía? ¡Ella no tenía la culpa que ser el avatar implicara una vida austera y entregada a las causas de la humanidad! ¿De dónde sacaría tiempo para un empleo? Su vida pasaba de viaje en viaje como mediadora, o solucionando conflictos políticos, a veces combatiendo grupos rebeldes y subversivos o también en ayudar a la policía de la ciudad en operativos antidelincuenciales. Todo eso sin poder pedir un rubro establecido por sus acciones y sólo tener que estar a la merced de si se les antojaba entregarle alguna recompensa por sus esfuerzos, cosa que no siempre pasaba, porque al ser El Avatar era su misión de vida ayudar a la humanidad.

Además, la contraria bien sabía que esa poca cantidad de ingresos que muy de vez en cuando venían, siempre las usaba para llevarla a cenar, pasear, comprarle algún detalle o libro… queriendo transmitir que no estaba con ella por su dinero y que lo poco que tenía con todo gusto lo compartía con su otra mitad.

Por ello sintió su orgullo herido, pero en nombre del amor que sentía por su novia tragó grueso, respiró profundo e intentó retomar más calmada la conversación.

—Sami, se consciente por favor. He venido queriendo salir contigo a cenar por días… Me has dejado dos veces plantada en el restaurante… pronto me toca un viaje y…

—¡Esa es otra, siempre viajando! ¿Por qué yo debo acomodarme a ti y tú no a mi?

—No tengo la culpa de que el Reino tierra aún no esté plenamente consolidado…-se defendió consternada- Recién eligieron un presidente, aún hay rebeliones internas que durarán hasta que el nuevo gobierno gane más fuerza y confianza entre el pueblo…

—¿Y cuánto tiempo durará eso, Korra? ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar para que ya no te ausentes más? A mi también me ha frustrado cuando hemos tenido algún plan, te han llamado y has tenido que marcharte de nuevo por días.

—Lo sé cariño, por eso he cambiado… Y lo sabes -la morena la miró con determinación y seriedad

No era la primera vez que discutían sobre la falta de tiempo de la una para con la otra. Después de todo ser la CEO de la empresa más importante del mundo y ser la mítica y poderosa Maestra de los cuatro elementos, no era nada fácil. Sus actividades las consumían.

Y de los tres años que llevaban de relación, los últimos seis meses era la misma pelea de siempre: Falta de tiempo y atención.

Lo más frustrante para Asami era que… Korra tenía razón.

En una acalorada discusión que tuvieron hace tres meses, habían quedado en hacer lo posible por cambiar y darse más tiempo entre ambas.

Por muy imposible que pareciera, el avatar lo había hecho. Redujo sus viajes políticos a solo una vez al mes y por menos de una semana, es decir, lo estrictamente necesario. Las rondas policiales las había restringido a los horarios en los que su novia trabajaba para poder llegar a la mansión que ambas compartían a horas adecuadas y así disfrutar tiempo a su lado. No podía decir que era fácil, tuvo que ser firme incluso con la temible Lin y ganarse algunas críticas que la catalogaban de egoísta. Pero su relación con Asami valía más que el comentario de cualquier lengua ponzoñosa o mala mirada.

Además, no era como que incumplía o descuidaba sus tareas, simplemente imponía límites necesarios para equilibrar la vida “laboral” y la personal. Cosa que Asami no había hecho.

Eso Asami Sato lo sabía, por ello se mordió el labio y calló. Korra había puesto todo de su parte, se las había ingeniado de mil y un formas con detalles. La invitaba a salir, o le tenía cocinado en casa, incluso algunas veces la iba a visitar a la oficina llevándole flores y comida… pero ella siempre estaba ocupada.

Cuando su novia la iba a visitar a la oficina, justo solía estar en reuniones con inversionistas.

Cuando tenían una cita en algún lugar, le avisaban de algún desperfecto que, si bien podía dejar para el día siguiente, siendo como era tenía que encontrar solución al problema al instante… y no paraba hasta lograrlo, aunque le llevara toda la noche.

Y si no había ningún plan especial avisado, pero sabía que su pareja la esperaba en casa… se le pasaba el tiempo arreglando piezas, diseñando, redactando informes o recordaba que había olvidado alguna reunión con el personal para el balance semanal.

Era una adicta al trabajo, incluso los fines de semana laboraba desde su despacho en la mansión. Sí, sí lo sabía… pero Industrias Futuro era el legado de su padre, parte vital de su vida y eso Korra lo sabía desde antes de los tres años que llevaban viviendo juntas y en noviazgo formal.

Quedaron en silencio, El Avatar la observaba con cierta nostalgia sintiendo una gran tristeza en su interior.

Ella había cambiado, ella la había priorizado. Pero Asami siempre anteponía Industrias Futuro. Y no era que menospreciara el trabajo de la ingeniera, Raava sabía cuán orgullosa estaba de esa inteligente mujer que tenía en frente… pero se sentía menospreciada, minúscula… dejada de lado.

Sí, los últimos meses la discusión era la misma, pero esta vez los reclamos solamente eran de Korra hacia la heredera Sato. Asami no le daba tiempo real de su día a día, vivían en constante tensión, la Pelinegra se iba temprano y regresaba tarde, la dejaba plantada… e incluso había pasado tanto tiempo ya de haber tenido intimidad que su tristeza sentimental competía con su frustración sexual.

Por todo y más ella había dejado de intentar abrazarla, besarla o darle algún gesto de cariño en su lecho… pero pareciera que a Asami no le importaba… Era sumamente doloroso levantarse en la madrugada y ver a quien tanto amas con todo tu corazón dormida a tu lado… pero que esta prácticamente fuera un ser frío que ya no le demostraba interés o afecto alguno.

Todo iba en declive, ella lo sabía y le dolía por demás.

Una idea volvió a su mente, una que venía cada vez más a menudo y finalmente la dejó en libertad.

—Asami… ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Hay alguien más? Si es así dímelo por favor…

La pregunta que aquellos labios morenos habían promulgado con tanta desazón provocaba sensaciones contrarias en su interior. Por un lado, una inmensa tristeza… ella amaba a Korra, con todo su corazón, pero Industrias Futuro estaba en un auge desmedido y demandaba su completa atención, no delegaba nada de lo verdaderamente importante, era como un águila que no dejaba terreno de su compañía sin cubrir, siempre buscando formas de mejorar y con ello siendo absorbida más y más...

Ahora, por otro lado, se sentía insultada ¿Cómo era posible que Korra insinuara que la engañaba? ¿Ya no confiaba en ella? Sí, se enfocaba por demás en el trabajo y llegaba tarde, pero eso no significaba que se debía poner en duda su decencia y lealtad.

Apretó los labios con ceño fruncido y estuvo a punto de vociferar algún indignado comentario.

Pero se detuvo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo observando verdaderamente a Korra.

Ella, su pareja, aquella mujer con corazón de oro y que le parecía la más bella entre las bellas… se veía acabada.

Sus ojos de un azul opaco por la tristeza miraban cabizbajos al vacío, estaban rojos, señal clara de que seguramente había pasado llorando hasta que ella había llegado. De estos, además, nuevas perlas líquidas se asomaban en espera seguramente de una respuesta que la destrozara. Estaba ojerosa y un tanto demacrada, parecía haber perdido algunas libras, seguramente se había saltado las comidas a las que ella no había acudido… y están eran demasiadas. Pese a su morena tez estaba algo pálida y con una expresión que la llevó al pasado, a la época en que la heroína del mundo se había sumido en una profunda depresión por su paraplejía.

La vio por uno, dos, tres o quien sabe cuantos minutos más. Se mantuvo en silencio observando cada facción de aquella a quien estaba dañando tanto… y lo comprendió.

Ella la amaba, sin duda alguna, pero sus prioridades para bien o para mal habían cambiado.

Y no quería verla así. No quería ser la culpable de aquel semblante. No quería hacerle daño nunca más.

—No hay nadie más Korra -la morena sonrió levemente ante esas palabras, hasta que escuchó una que siempre era un mal presagio- pero…

—Pero -chistó de forma amarga- es increíble como una palabra tan pequeña, de simplemente de cuatro letras pueda dañar todo… -suspiró y levantó sus orbes mirando directamente a los verdes de su acompañante- ¿Pero qué, Asami? ¿Pero ya no me amas? ¿Pero ya no me deseas? ¿Pero ya soy un estorbo para ti?

La pelinegra frunció el ceño sin gustarle nada el tonito que estaba adquiriendo la castaña.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso, Korra. Sólo es que las prioridades de mi vida han cambiado. Mi empresa…

—¡Siempre es tu maldita empresa! -explotó- El trabajo no lo es todo ¿Sabes? ¡Hay cosas más importantes! ¡Humanas y reales necesidades! ¡¿O es que acaso tu maldita empresa necesita de tu compañía, que la beses y le hagas el amor por las noches?! ¿No? Pues adivina… ¡Yo sí! -agitada de tanto gritar, bajó un poco la voz, pero no por ello su molestia- Yo te necesito, Asami… pero tal parece que tu ya no me necesitas a mi…

Los ojos azules habían cambiado, pasando del pesar al enojo. Estaba cansada de toda esa situación, cansada de sentirse mal.

Por su parte los jades de la ingeniera adquirieron también el brillo de la furia y el orgullo por las palabras recibidas. Sin embargo, no iba a gritar. Simplemente la vio con desdén embriagándose en el rencor que proporcionaba la decepción

—Creí que me conocías, que sabías lo importante que es la empresa para mi… pero por lo visto sigues siendo una niña egoísta que no ve más allá de sus narices y no aprecia lo que en verdad es real e imprescindible para vivir- La ingeniera recogió su cartera, dio media vuelta pero tras dar unos pasos paró y sin observar a su contraparte, añadió – Yo no tengo tiempo para esto, Korra, no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías y explosiones de carácter sólo porque no salgo contigo cuando a ti te da la gana… en el mundo adulto la gente trabaja y no vive de amor.

—Entonces… eso piensas.

—Sí. Mis prioridades están claras, Korra.

—Las mías también.

Tras un largo silencio finalmente la puerta de la entrada de la mansión se abrió y cerró.

Esa fue la última vez que el avatar fue visto en Ciudad República.

**_-Fin del Flashback-_ **

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí con una nueva propuesta de fanfic, espero le den una oportunidad.

No odien a Asami, no es mala, pero muchas veces cuando las personas nos enojamos, decimos cosas que no se piensan ni sienten en verdad…

Tampoco odien a Korra, cuando una persona está lastimada, cuando siente herido el orgullo y el corazón, actúa a la ofensiva-defensiva.

Veamos qué les deparará la vida a estas chicas…

Nota: Cuando publique el siguiente capítulo, actualizaré el Sumary para no hacer spoiler.

Saludos,

Le chat et le abeille.

**Author's Note:**

> Los fics son copiados y pegados tal cual de mi perfil original en fanfiction, incluyendo las notas de autora.


End file.
